miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kung Zup/Transkrypt
'-Salon w domu Marinette-' Marinette: Zobaczysz Tikki. Z tą apką to będzie po prostu banalne. Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się Marinette. Aplikacja: (Po chińsku) Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się Marinette. Marinette: (Po chińsku, kalecząc) Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się… (Po polsku) Ech. Chyba nie za bardzo. (Po chińsku) Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się… Tikki: Brawo. Zdolniacha z ciebie. Marinette: Strasznie się denerwuję. Spodobają mu się te kwiaty? Tikki: No pewnie. Są w porządku. Marinette: Nie mają być w porządku. Mają być idealne. Wujek mamy to super znany chiński kucharz. Niesamowity perfekcjonista i wszystko musi być wręcz idealnie. Hy! To on. Chowaj się, Tikki! Ła! Wang Cheng: (Po chińsku) Dzień dobry. Marinette: Ech. Witaj Mari, jesteś Net. Ee-e. Znaczy… Witaj u Marinette. Mówię po chińsku. Aj, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Po Mandaryńsku. (po chińsku, kalecząc) Witaj w moim domu. (Po polsku) Och, chwileczkę. Yyy… Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się Marinette. (Po polsku) Ech. Jakie to słabe. Aplikacja: (Po chińsku) Witaj w moim domu. Nazywam się Marinette. Och! (dalsza mowa po chińsku) Marinette: Alya, potrzebuję pomocy. Nie wiem jak się zająć wujkiem mamy, tym o którym ci opowiadałam. Chyba sobie nie poradzę. Alya: Wyluzuj, Marinette, ja wiem co robić, tylko zaczekaj chwilkę. Marinette: Dziękuję. Jesteś kochana. To co mam robić? Ho? Ooch… Adrien: Hej, Marinette. Marinette: A-A-Adrien?! Co tutaj…? Ee… Skąd ty się…? 'Adrien: Dzwoniła Alya. Podobno potrzebujesz pomocy w chińskim. I oto jestem. Tłumacz z chińskiego do usług. Marinette: Nie! To znaczy… tak. A… A gdzie jest Alya? Ha! Hehehe. '-W drodze na konkurs, w aucie-' Adrien: (Po chińsku) Cheng Shifu, czy pierwszy raz jesteś w Paryżu? Wang: (Po chińsku) Och, nie. Pierwszy raz przybyłem tu 30 lat temu. Bardzo dobrze mówisz po chińsku. Adrien: (Po chińsku) O, dziękuję Cheng Shifu. Wang: Ja nie żartowałem. Twój chiński jest świetny. Adrien: Myślałem, że mówi pan tylko po chińsku. Marinette: No… ja tak samo. Wang: Oj, ja mówię w językach, ale bardzo słabo. '-Przed Le Grand Paris-' Alec Cataldi: Odkąd ruszył nasz konkurs „Najlepszy kucharz świata”, najwięksi mistrzowie z całego globu karmią nasze zmysły swoimi gastronomicznymi dziełami. André Bourgeois: Cheng Shifu. To dla nas zaszczyt, że możemy pana gościć w finale konkursu. Ma pan szansę pokonać w kuchni wszystkich swoich konkurentów. Alec: Tylko jedna osoba zdobędzie tytuł najlepszego kucharza świata, a potrawa zwycięzcy zawita jako danie specjalne w menu restauracji Le Grand Paris. Powiedz nam, Cheng Shifu, jakim daniem zaskoczysz nas dzisiaj? Adrien: (Po chińsku) Jakie danie ugotujesz? Wang: Moje danie to niebiańska zupa. Alec: Łał. Wiele słyszeliśmy o twojej słynnej niebiańskiej zupie, a dziś nareszcie jej spróbujemy. Adrien: Czy mam pójść tam razem z panem? Wang: Nie, dziękuję, Adrien. Do gotowania nie potrzeba słów. Marinette: Dzięki, Adrien. Ja… przepraszam, że niepotrzebnie cię fatygowałam. Myślałam, że Cheng mówi tylko po chińsku. Adrien: Nie ma sprawy, Marinette. To była fajna okazja potrenować chiński. W dodatku z samym shifu. Marinette: Shifu? Adrien: To po chińsku „mistrz”. A wujek twojej mamy to wielki mistrz. Chloé: Co za spotkanie? Moja ulubiona koleżanka Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Co za historia? Twój wujaszek serio myśli, że może wygrać konkurs swoją zupą? Zupa to nie danie. Błagam. Nie umie zrobić normalnego sushi jak pozostali? Adrien: Chloé, sushi to japońska potrawa, a Cheng Shifu to Chińczyk. Marinette: Po za tym, on nie jest jak pozostali. Mój wujek jest najlepszym kucharzem na świecie. Jego zupa to legenda. Chloé: Ale ja nienawidzę zup. Marinette: I co z tego? Chloé: Jak to co? Jestem członkiem jury i na pewno nie zagłosuję na twojego wujka. Marinette: Ach tak? On nie potrzebuje twojego głosu. Inni członkowie mają lepszy gust od ciebie. Chloé: Och! Marinette: Ha! Co ja gadam? Ty wcale nie masz gustu. Widać to po twoim stroju. Chloé: Ach, ty… Nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób. Popełniłaś olbrzymi błąd. Adrien: Jej, broniłaś wujka jak lwica. Na pewno byłby z ciebie dumny. Marinette: Nie jestem pewna. On chyba mnie nawet nie lubi. Adrien: No co ty? To nieprawda. Marinette: Nie, na serio. Zepsuł nawet bukiet, który mu dałam. Adrien: Cheng Shifu to nie jest zwykły kucharz, tylko artysta. Powiedział mi, że użyje kwiatów do swojej niebiańskiej zupy. Zawsze improwizuje z przypadkowo napotkanych rzeczy. Mówił o kwiatach, pewnie tych od ciebie. Marinette: Czyli… Myślisz… że wujek mnie lubi? Adrien: Na 100%. I właśnie to pokazał. W typowy dla siebie sposób. '-Kuchnia Le Grand Paris-' Chloé: Czy to pan Cheng? Marinette szuka pana na zewnątrz. Hm. Zobaczymy czy reszta jury doceni zupkę twojego wujka po tym, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wang: Nie ma tam Marinette. Chloé: Nie gadam po japońsku. Narka. '-Jadalnia Le Grand Paris-' Alec: Tradycyjnie, w gronie naszych ekspertów zasiada André Bourgeois, burmistrz Paryża i właściciel tego pięknego hotelu, jego córka Chloé, reprezentująca młodsze pokolenie, gwiazda sceny pop Jagged Stone i jego zabójczy krokodyl Fang, wspaniała, cudowna szefowa całego hotelu Marlena Césaire i wasz ulubiony Alec. Pora zagłębić tajemnice sławy niebiańskiej zupy Chenga Shifu. No to… Spróbujemy! Ble… Co to ma być? André: Ee… Nie sądzę, żeby przypadła do gustu naszym gościom. Daję 3 punkty na 10. Chloé: Ta zupa wygląda bardzo nieapetycznie. Chyba daruje sobie porównanie. Daje 0 punktów. Jagged Stone: Ych. To jak całowanie wokalistki grupy Zombiaki. Też daję 0. Marlena: Przepraszam, ale… jest niezjadliwa. Daje 1 punkt na 10. Wang: Ee… Ja… Nic nie rozumiem. Nigdy nie dodawałem tych składników. To nieporozumienie. Ktoś podmienił moją zupę. Alec: Bardzo mi przykro, Cheng Shifu, ale ode mnie też dostajesz 0. Co daje ci w sumie zaledwie 0,8 punktów. Najgorszy wynik. Niestety, twoja niebiańska zupa nie znajdzie się w menu hotelowym w tym roku, a ty nie zostaniesz najlepszym kucharzem świata. Marinette: Och. Hy. Coś mi tu nie gra. Jestem pewna, że Chloé maczała w tym palce. Adrien: Przykro mi to mówić, ale myślę tak samo jak ty. Marinette: Wujku Cheng, to na pewno nie twoja wina. Jestem tego absolutnie pewna. Podejrzewam, że Chloé za tym stoi. Właściwie… to trochę przeze mnie, bo sprowokowałam ją i… Wang: Hańba padła na niebiańską zupę. Nigdy nie zostanę najlepszym kucharzem świata. Marinette: Nie, wujku, czekaj! Adrien: W Chinach stracić twarz to koniec. Poczekajmy na niego na dole. Marinette: Mhm. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Wielki artysta, który został pokrzywdzony. Czuję to, słyszę z daleka, jak jego serce woła o zemstę. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. Zwycięstwo ma najpiękniejszy smak na świecie. Hahahahahaha… '-Kuchnia-' Wang: Marinette ma rację. To sprawka tej wstrętnej dziewuchy, obraziła Chenga Shifu. Władca Ciem: Kung Zup, ja jestem Władca Ciem, ten kto jadł twoją zupę stanie się twoim poddanym. Wszyscy słono zapłacą za twoją krzywdę. Kung Zup: Udowodnię, że jestem najlepszym kucharzem świata! '-Jadalnia Le Grand Paris-' Jagged: Uch. Dostałem skrętu kiszek. André: Czuję się jakoś niespecjalnie. Kung Zup: Hahahahahaha! Zjedliście moją zupę, więc jesteście moimi sługami! Hahahahaha… Alec: Co nam rozkażesz, panie? Kung Zup: Złapcie tę dziewuchę. Chloé: Chwi-chwileczkę. Odsuńcie się. Jestem córką burmistrza Bourgeois. Ach! Tato? Kung Zup: Kung Zup zrobi nową zupę! Zupę z dziewuchy! Chloé: Ja nie cierpię zup! Kung Zup: Hehehehe… Władca Ciem: Hahahaha. Doskonale. Już niedługo Biedronka i Czarny Kot poznają swoje przeznaczenie. Hahahahahaha… '-Hol hotelowy-' Kamerzysta: Uciekać! Szybko! Ratuj się kto może! Kung Zup: Niegrzecznie tak odchodzić od stołu tak bez pozwolenia. Odciąć wszystkie wyjścia. Marinette: Co to jest? Adrien: Karmel? Mm, całkiem smaczny, ale niesamowicie gęsty. Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni. Marinette: A mój wujek jest wciąż na górze. Adrien: Nie martw się. Pójdę po niego. Marinete: Dzięki, ja… poszukam wyjścia stąd. Kung Zup: Zjecie zupę, którą ugotował Kung Zup. Wszyscy będziecie mi służyć, a Kung Zup stanie się najlepszym kucharzem świata! Hahahaha. Marinette: Wujek? Yhm! Ech. Niepotrzebnie prowokowałam Chloé. Muszę teraz ratować wujka. Tikki: Dasz radę, Marinette. Jestem tego pewna. Marinette: Mhm. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Adrien: Ech. Pora na przemianę. Plagg: A myślałeś o tym, żeby skołować dla mnie kawałeczek camemberta w tym chaosie kuchennym? Adrien: Ser będzie po daniu głównym. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Biedronka: Czarny Kot? Czarny Kot: Biedronka? Nie wiem jak ty, moja droga, ale ja zgłodniałem. Biedronka: W takim razie chodźmy coś zjeść. Kung Zup: Kim są ci dwoje? Władca Ciem: Przedstawiam ci Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Chcą ci przeszkodzić w gotowaniu twojej zupy. Musisz ich dopisać do listy składników. Kung Zup: niespodziewane składniki… Hah. Pychota. Ej, ty, złapiesz tę dwójkę! Jagged: Tak, mistrzu Kung Zup. Kung Zup: Zupa z dziewuchy będzie pyszniejsza ze szczyptą superbohaterów. Chloé: nie będę jadła twojej zupy! Kung Zup: Głupia dziewucha. Ty nie będziesz jeść zupy. Ty będziesz moją zupą! Chloé: Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Chcę na dół! Kung Zup: Spokojnie, już niedługo znajdziesz się na dole. Hahahahaha. Czarny Kot: Ech. Nie działa. Kung Zup: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie. Dostąpcie zaszczytu wejścia w skłat zupy mistrza Kung Zup. Lecz najpierw spróbujecie mojego dana dnia! Jagged: owoce morza dla państwa. Biedronka: Jagged Stone? Czarny Kot: Owoce morza? To chyba pomyłka. Zamawialiśmy przecież tuńczyka. Biedronka: Uważaj! Czarny Kot: To nie w rock and rollowym stylu, Jagged Stone. Jagged: Rock to jedna sprawa, a zupa to druga. Ale kiedy z wami skończę, będziecie mielonym mięsem. Czarny Kot: Brawo. Biedronka: Trzeba się pośpieszyć. Chloé zaraz będzie ugotowana. Mam nadzieję, że powstrzymamy wujka. Jagged: Wypuście mnie! No co jest, no? '-Dach Le Grand Paris-' Kung Zup: Zupa z dziewuchy to będzie moje nowe kuchenne arcydzieło. Chloé: Masz zamiar mnie trzymać nad tą śmierdzącą papką? Moje ubrania od projektanta przejdą smrodem. Kung Zup: Ta zupa nie będzie tłusta. Kung Zup prowadzi zbilansowaną kuchnię. Hahahaha… Jagged: Wypuście mnie stąd! No już! Kung Zup: Słabo się spisał. Ty! Rób co należy! André: Tak jest, panie. '-Winda-' Czarny Kot: Biedronko, posłuchaj. Miło tak pobyć we dwoje. Może gdzieś się wybierzemy? Biedronka: Ach, tak? Może do góry? Czarny Kot: No właśnie. Możemy tylko piąć się w górę. Biedronka: No i zapeszyłeś. Czarny Kot: Chyba napięcie między nami spowodowało zwarcie w windzie. Biedronka: Chciałbyś. Chyba raczej pech, przez który tkwimy w tej głupiej sytuacji. André: Królewska sztuka ze sznurkiem swojskim wędzonym kiełbas. Biedronka: Uprawiają jakieś jedzeniowe sztuki walki. Czarny Kot: Wolę kiełbasy z gniecionymi ziemniakami. André: Rozgośćcie się w słynnym apartamencie numer 36. Biedronka: Wymyślmy coś, bo zrobią z nas gniecione ziemniaki. André: Nie masz ze mną szans, Biedronko. Władca Ciem: Czas wystawić rachunek, mój drogi. Zabierz Miraculum Czarnego Kota, jego pierścień. Przynieś mi go! Bierz pierścień! André: Hahahaha… Biedronka: Masz nie tego superbohatera, Bourgeois. Założę się, że nie umiesz robić tak. André: Tak myślisz, Biedronko? Czarny Kot: Dobra robota, Biedrona. Idziemy szukać szefa kuchni? Kung Zup: Nieudacznik! Niedołęga! Moja potrawa nie uda się bez tej dwójki. Złapać ich! I nie nawalcie, bo też wylądujecie w zupę. Alec i Marlena: Tak jest, panie. Chloé: Moja fryzura jest zrujnowana! Wiesz ile dziś rano zajęło mi układanie włosów? Kung Zup: Wkrótce to straci znaczenie. Chloé: Biedronko, pomocy! Kung Zup: Hehehehe. '-Jadalnia-' Biedronka: Już chyba blisko. Czarny Kot: Świetnie, bo przez tę walkę zgłodniałem. Kung Zup: Kung Zup jest gościnny. Nie musicie wybierać między serem a deserem. Dostaniecie to i to. Alec: Zapraszamy na niesamowity słynny pokaz „1000 latających ciast”. Hoho, nasi goście kryli asy w rękawach. Ale jak sobie poradzą w konkurencji „śmierdząco-serowa bomba”?! Czarny Kot: Miał1 Ten smród naprawdę aż szczypie w oczy. Alec: Haha! Nie odpowiada ci mój… ej! Biedronka: Myślę, że najwyższa pora na drugie danie. '-Dach-' Kung Zup: Ach, mamy idealną temperaturę. Można już dodać główny składnik. Chloé: Och… Nie… Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… Aaa! Biedronko, co tak strasznie długo? Tylko czekaj, aż opowiem wszystkim… Ach! Biedronka: Ups… Kung Zup: O nie, moja zupa z dziewuchy będzie bez smaku. Biedronka: Wiem, że wcale nie jesteś zły, Cheng Shifu! Kung Zup: Wcale nie jestem Cheng Shifu, jestem Kung Zup, najlepszy kucharz świata! I nikt mi nie przeszkodzi w gotowaniu zupy z dziewuchy! Biedronka: Cofnij się, Chloé. Chloé: Aaaa! Kung Zup: A waszą dwójką zajmę się osobiście! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, Akuma jest w jego czepku. Spróbuj mu ją zdjąć! Czarny Kot: Ał! Pali! Kung Zup: Heheha! Nie lubisz ostrego? Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Ee… Ta, rachunek? Czarny Kot: Myślę, że będzie bardzo duży. Kung Zup: Hahahaha! Chcesz mnie pokonać kawałkiem papieru? Czarny Kot: I kto to mówi, Kung Zup? Próbowałeś nas załatwić kiełbasami i serem. W dodatku bezskutecznie. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie! Broń zawsze wyciąga z torby! Zniszcz ją! Czarny Kot: Jasne. KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Władca Ciem: Ten pyszny plan był prawie idealny. Ale zemsta to danie, która podaje się na zimno. Więc uważaj, bo nie znasz dnia, kiedy uderzę znowu. '-Kuchnia-' Marinette: Czy nauczysz mnie ugotować niebiańską zupę? Wang: Z przyjemnością, droga Marinette. Adrien: Do gotowania nie potrzeba słów. Chloé: Nie no. Serio? Znowu gotuje zupę? Przecież mówiłam, że nienawidzę zup. Myślicie, że jury to zaakceptuje? Adrien: Czy przypadkiem tata nie wykopał cię z jury? Chloé: Nie. Wcale nie. Ja-ja… ee… sama zrezygnowałam. Adrien: Myślę, że Cheng Shifu i Marinette mogą być spokojni. Bo tym razem ocena będzie uczciwa. Chloé: To jest żałosne. Potwornie żałosne. Adrien: Hehehehe. Alec: Cheng Shifu, twoja pyszna niebiańska zupa zdobyła największą liczbę punktów. Co czyni cię zwycięzcą. André: Hehe. I wkrótce stanie się daniem specjalnym w menu mojej hotelowej restauracji. Jagged: Rock and roll! Muszę wracać do domu i napisać piosenkę o tej zupie. Marlena: Mhm. Wang: Dziękuję. Ale to już nie jest niebiańska zupa. Od teraz to zupa Marinette. Marinette: Ach?! (po chińsku) Dziękuję. Wang: Proszę bardzo. Alec: Chodź tu i stań koło swojego wuja. Najlepszego kucharza świata! Marinette: Hahahaha! Zobacz też.. en:Kung Food/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1